


Will you accept this rose?

by Cookiejuice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bachelor AU, Bottom Kaiba, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: KJ au based on ‘The Bachelor’.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Will you accept this rose?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen a single episode of ‘The Bachelor’’.

The entertainment industry sure was something. After film school, Seto had worked his way up from small production studios up to here, as a part of the film crew on ‘The Bachelor’. Trashy reality tv, but he’d take it for now. It was just another stepping stone to the big screen productions he dreamed of working on someday.

This was the second Bachelor season he was crew on, and the bachelor this time was actually a decent person. He still didn’t understand why the producers brought in that Marik guy last season, but he understood even less why the girls had been fawning over him. Probably because he was Egyptian and ‘exotic’.

No, with the current bachelor Seto definetly understood the appeal. Jounouchi Katsuya was handsome, with his messy blonde hair, sparkling brown honey eyes, and a lean, but muscular frame. Aside from being phsyically appealing, he was also friendly and playful, but he had a suave side to him when the moment called for it. He was sexy in that boy-next-door kind of way, and it was refreshing in a show as this.

Jounouchi was currently having a one-on-one date with a girl named Miyuki. The two were cute together, and hit it off pretty well, but even Seto, from behind his camera lens, could see that there was no real chemistry between them. They would be better off as friends, but she was also the girl he had the most chemistry with. And the point of the show was for Jounouchi to find a wife, after all. But if he decided not to, he wouldn’t be the first one to forego tradition, if Seto remembered correctly. 

The date was over, and Jounouchi offered Miyuki a rose, as was customary, and she accepted. Miyuki went back to the contestant house, where no doubt the other two girls that were left would be waiting to hear all about their date. Seto’s job was to follow Jounouchi with his camera, so he did. The lens of Seto’s camera had been on Jounouchi the entire season. Sometimes their eyes would meet through the glass, and it filled Seto with warmth and quiet anticipation. 

It had happened somewhere around the end of the first week.

_It was the end of the first week, and they had just done the Rose ceremony. The girl who was sent home had left a trail of tears behind her as she all but ran out the door. How undignified. Seto grunted as he followed Jounouchi to the bachelor suite with his camera. Once the door to the suite closed, Seto stopped filming and lowered his camera, quickly checking the footage before turning it off._

_“So, what’s yer name? If yer going to be following me with that camera, I’d like to at least know yer name” Seto looked up, seeing Jounouchi watch him from where he leaned against the doorframe, sleeves of his red dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. “Kaiba. Kaiba Seto”, Seto replied, adjusting his glasses. Jounouchi’s lips turned into a smirk. “Seto, huh. Nice to meetcha. Too bad yer not a contestant, yer pretty cute”. And as Jounouchi closed the door to the suite, Seto just stood there, confused and taken aback, before shaking his head and leaving._

During the first month, Jounouchi had send glances Seto’s way, and every night, when he went back to the bachelor suite, Jounouchi would make conversation with Seto. He’d throw in a compliment or flirty comment often, and Seto wasn’t sure how to react to it, but he entertained the blond in conversation, enjoying them even.

The second month, they changed locations, and Jounouchi became a little bolder. His hand would linger on Seto’s upper arm, squeezing gently to feel the muscle underneath his shirt. Seto didn’t mind, if anything, he was intrigued by this man. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t like the attention he was recieving.

It was three weeks into the second month when their relationship changed.

_Seto followed Jounouchi to the suite, stopped recording, checked the footage, and turned the camera off._

_“Come in for a drink? Yer off the clock now, right?”, Jonouchi had asked, and Seto had nodded. He was, and he could use a drink after the drama he had to deal with today, both of them could. Seto would never understand women, and how they could be so overly emotional. Did she really have to throw a vase?_

_So Seto accepted Jounouchi’s offer. One drink, that was all. But one drink was all it took. Being this close to Jounouchi, he could feel the warmth radiating off his skin through his clothes, and the weeks of flirting seem to catch up to Seto as he realized this had not been the smart thing to do. All he could do was stare as Jounouchi turned towards him and gently took his glasses off his face, folded them closed, and put them on the table that held their drinks. Seto said nothing as Jounouchi’s hand grasped his chin lightly, brown eyes meeting blue as he moved closer to brush his lips over Seto’s. And Seto did the one thing he knew he shouldn’t. He leaned into him._

Three months had passed since this season started. Two months of flirting, one month of more. Soon the show would end, and Seto assumed that their little ‘relationship’ would as well. But until then, he would enjoy the time given.

So Seto followed Jounouchi to the bachelor suite after his one-on-one date with Miyuki, and they went through their usual routine. The door closed, the recording stopped, footage checked, and the camera turned off. Seto was hesitating to leave, not sure if Jounouchi wanted to be alone or not. He got his answer almost immediately, when the door opened again, and Jounouchi’s hand took his, pulling him inside.

Once the door was closed, Jounouchi’s hands were gently cupping Seto’s face as he brought their lips together in a clumsy kiss, trying not to make Seto’s glasses fall off. Seto chuckled, a hand on Jounouchi’s chest as he pushed him away. “Let me put the camera away first, you impatient idiot”. Jounouchi whined as Seto pulled away from him, securing the camera safely on the little coffeetable and taking off his glasses to put down next to it. “I can’t help it, ye just look very cute today. It was really hard to keep my eyes on the girls”, Jounouchi grumbled, running a hand through his hair and messing up the styling from that morning. Seto looked down at his outfit, simple dark wash jeans, black sneakers, and a light blue dress shirt, top two buttons unbuttoned. Nothing too different from his usual wear.

Seto shrugged, kicking off his shoes and walking back over to Jounouchi, who put his arms around his waist and pulled him against him. Seto was the taller of the two, which gave him a perfect position to nuzzle the side of Jounouchi’s face, inhaling the blond’s scent as they just stood embraced for a moment. But soon enough, Seto felt little kisses placed down his neck and against his collarbone.

“Are ye in the mood? Just say so if yer not, okay?”, Jounouchi mumbled against his skin. Seto appreciated that, Jounouchi had always made sure that he didn’t overstep boundaries, and if Seto wasn’t in the mood for the whole buffet, they would entertain themselves with just the entree. But tonight, Seto was _hungry_. But instead of answering, he pulled back a little, grasping Jounouchi’s chin, and pressing their lips together in a deep and slow kiss. 

Jounouchi moved back, taking Seto with him as he walked around the bed before pushing Seto down on it. Jounouchi’s knee was between his legs as the blond leaned in for another kiss, more forceful this time, hands roaming over Seto’s body and slipping under his shirt. Seto groaned into the kiss, rolling his hips to grind his crotch against Jounouchi’s knee. 

Jounouchi sat up to take off his shirt, not even bothering to unbutton it first, his hands then working on getting rid of Seto’s. Both chests exposed, Jounouchi started kissing and nipping over Seto’s bare skin, earning him grunts and soft moans from the brunet.

Seto’s fingers tangled themselves in Jounouchi’s hair as his exposed body was getting attention, and he felt himself get harder with every little kiss, letting out a gasp when Jounouchi ground their crotches together.

Brown met blue once again, and Jounouchi sat up to fumble with his belt, as Seto did the same. Their pants and underwear having joined their shirts on the floor, Jounouchi moved over Seto again, their lips grazing as they met for short little kisses. 

Jounouchi opened a dresser drawer to take out a small bottle of lube and opened it, coating his fingers. Without breaking eye contact, he moved his fingers downwards and between Seto’s legs, finding that little puckered hole. Seto gasped when he felt Jounouchi’s finger invade him, keeping up the eye contact as Jounouchi prepared him, adding a second finger and making Seto breathe heavily. 

After a little while Jounouchi pulled back and reached for the lube again, coating his cock with the liquid. Grasping Seto’s hips, he lined himself up and pushed in slowly. Seto moaned as Jounouchi filled him up. 

“J-Jounouchi—“

“Call me Katsuya, Seto”

Jounouchi’s voice was soft as he pulled out, only to slam back in. Seto arched his back with a grunt, reaching out to hold unto Jounouchi’s shoulders as Jounouchi pounded into him.

Their bodies slick with sweat. Their synchronized moans filling the suite. Jounouchi’s fingers gripping tightly unto Seto’e hips, no doubt leaving bruises. The hushed sounds of ‘Seto’ and ‘Katsuya’. The faint creaking of the bed.

It felt so good, but Seto also knew this was the last time. After all, tomorrow would be the season finale episode, where Jounouchi would choose which one of the contestants to marry, and they wouldn’t see each other again after that. It was fine. He knew from the beginning that this wasn’t going to last. Seto tried not to dwell on it, to enjoy the moment.

“Something wrong?”

Seto shook his head, but Jounouchi let go of his hip to reach for his hand, pressing a kiss to the inside of his palm as he looked at Seto, who had not expected such a soft gesture.

Jounouchi resumed his pounding, intertwining their hands and resting them next to Seto’s hand as be leaned in for another kiss.

It didn’t take long for them both to reach their peak, and Jounouchi collapsed on top of him as both breathed heavily in the afterglow, pressing lazy kisses to each others face.

Once they regained their breathing, Jounouchi moved off Seto to clean up, and Seto sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly, getting out of bed and starting to pick up his clothes.

“I wish ye could stay”, he heard Jounouchi say softly from behind him as he buttoned his pants, his arms wrapping around Seto’s waist and pulling him against him. Seto didn’t reply, just turned around and held Jounouchi’s face in his hands, placing a soft kiss to those lips. For the last time.

Once fully dressed, he put his glasses back on and grabbed the camera, walking to the door.

“Goodnight, Jounouchi”.

There was a short silence.

“Goodnight, Seto”.

•

The next day went as usual. Jounouchi went on a group date with the last three contestants, and after lunch it was time for his final decision.

“Ladies, there are three of you left. But there is only one rose”, the hostess, a woman named Miho, spoke as she stood next to Jounouchi. “Jounouchi will now make his final choice on who he wants to take as his wife. Good luck”.

Jounouchi ran a hand through his hair, looking at the women before him. Seto followed him with his camera as he always did. He personally expected him to choose Miyuki, as they had the most chemistry according to Seto, and would have the most succesful marriage together.

“I have thought alot about this. Ya’ll are all amazing women, and I really enjoyed getting to know all of ya. But I think, at the end… ahw man this is hard!” Jounouchi grumbled. “I am not choosing any of ya”.

Seto almost dropped the camera. He didn’t expect this. Jounouchi wasn’t choosing any of them? Then what was he going to do? Behind him he heard the producer silently curse.

The women looked at each other, exchanging knowing smiles, then looked at Jounouchi. 

“We know. We knew for a while now, Jounouchi-kun. But that’s alright”, Miyuki spoke.

“Yeah, we just want you to be happy!”, the second woman, Teruko, joined in.

“We’d love to stay in contact, though. We really enjoyed getting to know you, and would like to remain friends at least”, the last one, Hanami, added.

Jounouchi just looked at them, surprised, then smiled. “Ofcourse! Now come here and give me a last hug?”, he laughed, spreading his arms wide.

The girls laughed and enveloped him in a hug.

Seto stood there, dumbfounded. What was going to happen now? He held on tight to his camera until the producer shouted ‘Cut!’

Jounouchi said something to the girls in hushed tones, who nodded and patted his shoulder, and Teruko even kissed his cheek.

Seto turned off the camera and lowered it when Jounouchi walked towards him, holding a rose.

“What are you doing?”, Seto asked, confused.

Jounouchi lowered himself on one knee in front of him and holding out the rose to him. “Kaiba Seto, will you accept this rose?”

Seto stared. The rest of the crew stared. 

“You’re serious”.

“Listen. I know this is uncoventional. But I really enjoyed the time we spent the last few months and the talks we had, and I found myself falling for ye. So yes, I am absolutely serious”.

He seemed nervous. Seto didn’t understand why, but he also did. Seto was surprised, but happy. Jounouchi had chosen _him_. 

“So you want to go straight to marriage, without even taking me to dinner first? How rude”, Seto eventually said, taking the rose.

Jounouchi laughed and got up. “I could do dinner first, yeah. How does 8pm later this evening sound?”

“8pm sounds great. I like Italian”.

Jounouchi’s arm wrapped around Seto’s waist, pulling him closer. He didn’t seem to care that everyone was watching, and honestly neither did Seto.

“I know ye do”

Jounouchi’s words were whispered as he closed the distance between them.

Seemed like working trashy reality tv had proven fruitful after all for Seto.


End file.
